Site Update October 12th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on October 12th 2012. News 'General' *'More Like This (Beta)' DeviantART is proud to announce More Like This - a new way to explore deviantART. When you find a piece of artwork that you love, More Like This surfaces related artwork, artists, and Collections . With More Like This and other new browse upgrades, deep-diving through the deviantART community's diverse collection of over 200 million deviations just got better. *'Enhanced Browsing' dA improved the left-hand navigation bar to include Popular and Newest options! For deviants who like their art to be larger than life, the new Full View mode allows deviations to be browsed through at a larger scale. Full View mode also provides the ability to favourite, collect, view comments, and participate in the discussion right from the browse page. In addition, new Show More button allows you to scroll endlessly while browsing More Like Thisresults. For those that prefer the original pagination interface, we've added a Page Settings option to toggle between both modes. Your setting will be preserved as you browse. deviantART muro *'Selection Tools' In addition to some behind the scenes changes made to make deviantART muro to make it more stable, we've added several new selection tools! :*Elliptical selection options and a magic wand tool have been added to the marquee tool. Once the marquee menu button has been selected, the new options will appear in the bottom bar. :*Deviants can now create a selection based on the transparency of a layer by command/ctrl+clicking on that layer. :*Autosave will trigger more frequently, to ensure that your hard work is retained. :*Some behind the scenes changes were made to make deviantART muro more stable. :*In addition to the options added to the marquee menu, "select by color", "expand selection", and "contract selection" tools have been added to the Edit menu. Sta.sh Writer *'Blockquote Tool in Sta.sh Writer' You can now easily add quotes to your literature and Journals using the brand new blockquote button on the Sta.sh Writer toolbar! Bugs fixes 'General' *If one deviant's Collection was added to a different deviant's Collection , it could not be removed from the Collection it was added to. *It was not possible for Group admins to change some invitation settings from the defaults. *Removing a deviation from a Gallery folder would hide the links beneath the thumbnail until the page was refreshed. *Film deviations were not allowed in Scraps . *On the Notes page, the select dropdown was showing in the wrong place. *On deviation pages, the link that showed which deviants favourited the deviation sometimes did not work. *The "Show All Groups" link on deviations was not working under certain circumstances. *"Failed to process transaction" errors occurred when withdrawing earnings as deviantART Points or via PayPal , followed by a temporary disabling of PayPal withdrawals. *The PDF viewer would vanish if any of the header menus were hovered over. *The shopping bag icon and "Buy this Print" text in the new Prints menu on deviation pages were not clickable. 'deviantART muro ' *During Redraw playback, there were cases where the speed slider would display as slow, but the video was actually playing at fast speed. *In comment drawings, deviantART muro could infrequently get stuck on the eraser tool and prevent drawing. *Several cosmetic layout issues existed that would be visible when buying new brush packs. *Sometimes a new layer could be created, even when interaction should have been disabled by a modal window. 'Sta.sh ' *Stacks shared with other deviants wouldn't display file descriptions. *While renaming a stack, clicking on the title of another one to rename it would cause an error. *Editing Journals submitted to the Journal Portal would send new notifications to the Message Center, even when the "This is a minor edit" option was selected. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *Literature thumbnails would stop scrolling when they reached the end of the excerpt. *It was possible to break elements out of journal entries with advanced CSS. *Several behind the scenes improvements were made to the way Sta.sh Writer handles typing and loading drafts. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012